paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonely (Chase's Version)
Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EEW-9NDM5k NOTE: I own nothing here. All rights go to Bobby Vinton, the creator of the original version of the song and Akon who remixed it. The song is explicit, so I took out the cussin'. Anyways, enjoy (The song takes place one night after a big argument between Chase and Skye. Chase storms out of the Lookout in sadness and anger as the song starts to play) Chipmunk Voice: Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody for my own. I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely. I have nobody for my own. I'm so lonely (Then, as Chase walks down the street he starts to speak) Chase: Yo, this one here goes out to all my players out there, man, ya know, That got that one good pup who's always been there, man, like took all the badness. Then one day she can't take it no more and decide to leave. I woke up in the middle of the night And I noticed my pup wasn't by my side. Coulda sworn I was dreaming, for her I was feening. So I had to take a little ride. Back tracking over these few years, Tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad. 'Cause ever since my pup left me my whole life came crashing and... I'm so lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely), I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own, pup). I'm so lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely), I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own, pup) Can't believe I had a pup like you And I just let you walk right outta my life. After all I put you through You still stuck around and stayed by my side. What really hurt me is I broke your heart. Baby, you were a good pup and I had no right. I really wanna make things right 'Cause without you in my life, pup,... I'm so lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely), I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own, pup). I'm so lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely), I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own, baby). Been all about the world, Ain't never met a pup That can take the things that you been through. Never thought the day would come Where you would get up and run, And I would be out chasing you. 'Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see Than the pup of my dreams that made me be So happy but now so lonely. So lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely), I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own). I'm so lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely). I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own, pup). (During this line, his voice starts breaking) Never thought that I'd be alone (be alone). I didn't think you'd be gone this long (gone so long). I just want you to call my phone. So, stop playing, pup, and come on home (come on home). Lil' pup, I didn't mean to shout (no). I want me and you to work it out (work it out). I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby (hurt my baby). And it's driving me crazy 'cause... I'm so lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely), I have nobody (have nobody) For my own (for my own). I'm so lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely), I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own, pup). Lonely, so lonely, So lonely (so lonely), Mr. Lonely, so lonely, So lonely, so lonely (so lonely), So lonely, so lonely (so lonely), Mr. Lonely (As the song ends, Chase howls in sadness) Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Sad Songs Category:Fighting